Notes from The Heart
by Her Voice
Summary: AU: The girls all decide to keep in touch after high school. Written in emails, text messages, and instant messages. Starts in their senior year. Rated T for language. S/D
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little story I wanted to pen. I've read several stories that are in this form and I just love it. I hope you enjoy it. I'm also busy on my other stories, too, so don't think I'm letting those go either. I'm planning on posting a new chapter on GA by Saturday, at the latest. I'm kind of just going to let this story unfold on its own. I don't really have a plot in mind yet, but just bare with me. I'm hoping for a cute little fiction. P.S. This is an AU story!

Notes from the Heart

By: Meghan McLaws

To: moonbunny6

From: thunderchef20

Subj: Plans Tonight?

Sent: Dec 14th, 2002 15:33:32

* * *

Serena,

Mina said something about trying to get the girls together at her place for a sleepover. I think it's to celebrate Christmas break or something. Are you game? Or are you still grounded for that incident with your brother? Personally, I think kicking his ass for breaking that vase was totally justified. After all, how often does your aunt go to Paris and get you something like that?

Leets

P.S. If it helps, I'm bringing the stuff so we can make those really good cookies again. Do you think that maybe this time you can leave some chocolate chips for the rest of us?

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: medschoolbound

Subj: Study Plans

Sent: Dec 14th, 2002 15:46:44

* * *

Serena,

We're all getting together at Mina's tonight for a sleepover. I think it would be a great chance to do at least one of those practice tests I picked up for the SATs. You know that most colleges look at those scores even before they look at your GPAs. And the nursing program at Cal State is pretty competitive. Do you still have that book I lent you for English? Raye said you couldn't put it down and that Mrs. Jackeson took it away. I hope you got it back so I can read it again. We're testing on it on Tuesday, and I don't remember the ending too well.

Amy

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: alreadyfamous

Subj: Tonight

Sent: Dec 14th, 2002 16:04:26

* * *

Whatever you had planned for tonight better be canceled, Ms. Taylor. Mom left the house to me and said that you all could come over, so you better drive that cute little car of yours over to my house as soon as you get this. Lita's bringing the stuff over for those caramel chocolate chip cookies and Amy said something about doing a test or two, but I ignore anything she says about studying on the weekend. I think Raye said she was going to be bringing over _Just Like Heaven_ again, and I know you can't resist a good romance with Mark Ruffalo. So you better be getting your keys as we speak and showing up at my house, pronto.

Me

P.S. I think Amy's idea of getting into the swing of emailing was brilliant. After all, next year we'll be scattered all over the country for college. Can you believe that Rei wants to go all the way to Rhode Island? No thanks.

* * *

To: alreadyfamous, medschoolbound, thunderchef20

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Alright Already

Sent: Dec 14th, 2002 16:39:21

* * *

What can I do but say I'll be there? When you all gang up on me like that it doesn't give me much of a choice, now does it? I'm getting into my car as soon as I press the send button and stopping to get the snacks and candy and then I'll be over. I'll bring enough for us all. And I'll get an extra bag of chips, that way we have plenty for the cookies. I'll grab that Scene It my mom got me last month. You've guys have yet to play it.

Okay, sending and leaving. Text me if you need anything else before I get there.

Ren

* * *

From: Lita Kent 657-555-3212

Can u get flour, too? I 4got it at my house.

* * *

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Got it. Ne thing else?

* * *

From: Lita Kent 657-555-3212

Nope, get here ASAP

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: fyremagnet

Subj: X-mas gifts

Sent: Dec 16th, 2002 08:12:34

* * *

Meatball head,

I know you're off today, so you and I should go to mall and get some shopping knocked out. I've got the ads that you can look through so we can figure out where to go. I think you're the only one who would know what to get Mina. She's so hard to shop for. That book I got her last year seemed to be a total bust. I think I saw it on the bottom of her bookshelf last night. She probably didn't even touch it. Sephora is having a sale; maybe I can get her something from there?

Raye

* * *

To: fyremagnet

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Re: X-mas gifts

Sent: Dec 16th, 2002 10:02:41

* * *

Pyro,

What in your right mind would lead you to believe that I would be up at 8 A.M on one of my only days off until Christmas? Any sales can wait while I catch up on my sleep. Why don't you come get me at noon? We can grab food at the food court and hit Penney's. I wanted to get my mom that sweater we saw last week. I'm getting in the shower, before the Twerp gets in and leave me no hot water.

Ren

* * *

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

If u let her get me1 more book I will kill you.

* * *

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

No worries. In Sephora now.

* * *

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Good. That's my gurl!

* * *

To: medschoolbound

From: fyremagnet

Subj: SATs

Sent: Dec 18th, 2002 14:12:02

* * *

Amy,

How did you do? I watched you hand flying through the essay portion. Were those on the practice tests we took? Now I don't even remember any of it. Only that I thought I was going to die in the math portion. If you hadn't help me study, I would have never passed. Oh and thanks for going with me to get Serena's gift. I think she'll love that bracelet you suggested. And that nursing school book you got her will really make her happy. Who have thought that the scatter brained meatball head we knew in junior high would turn out to be in the top 10 of our high school? I have a hard time believing that it's the same girl I had to pick up off the sidewalk after she tripped over her own feet is now on her way to nursing school.

Raye

* * *

To: fyremagnet, alreadyfamous, thunderchef20, medschoolbound

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Christmas Eve Party

Sent: Dec 21st, 2002 20:26:30

* * *

Hello all,

The annual Taylor Christmas Eve bash is well under way, and you know you're all invited, as usual. My mom asked if you all wouldn't mind coming over a little earlier on Tuesday to help decorate and set up the trays in the dining room. I figured you could all could spend the night on Monday and we can sleep in and help out, if you don't mind. Plus mom wants to give you guys your gifts in private, since she doesn't have something for everyone coming. Make sure your families show up around 5, since dinner is going to be at 6 and we'll start the ornament exchange and the white elephant exchange right after dinner. We can exchange our gifts then, as usual?

Ren

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: thunderchef20

Subj: Re: Christmas Eve Party

Sent: Dec 22nd, 2002 09:01:28

* * *

Ren,

So I'm bringing 2 pies to the party. And I'm thinking about making those crab puffs, but ask your mom if she would care if I brought one more thing. Did she remember to pick up the sweet potatoes? She said she'd get the stuff so we can make them together. Monday we should decorate cookies, too. I shouldn't be doing this right now, but I thought my culinary application can wait till after Christmas. That, and I'm nervous to send it in. If you tell anyone else I told you that, I might have to cause you some pain, alright?

Lita

P.S. The only ornament I could find was this dumb little horse one. Can Hallmark really be out of the better ones? Do you think it will be okay?

* * *

_Moonbunny6 has signed in._

Moonbunny6: Hey ladies. How are all of you on?

Medschoolbound: Mom is at the hospital, and the clinic didn't need any more volunteers.

Thunderchef20: The restaurant was slow, so I got cut first.

Fyremagnet: Today was my day off.

Alreadyfamous: You mean you get days off?

Medschoolbound: She's only working 3 days a week now.

Thunderchef20: You cut back your hours? I thought you were trying to save up for that radio for your car?

Moonbunny6: Doesn't have to. The lucky devil.

Fyremagnet: Dad said that if I wanted it, he'd get it for me. Studying needs to be more important, or so he says. And don't say he's right, Amy. I liked working at that studio. My boss even said that I can help him with the equipment for the Kelley wedding next weekend.

Moonbunny6: That's awesome Raye! Did he mention writing you a letter of recommendation for college?

Fyremagnet: Already have it ready to go. Rhode Island can't turn me down.

Alreadyfamous: You'll do my headshots, won't you?

Fyremagnet: Do you even have to ask? I did do all your senior pictures.

Almostfamous: I owe you. Once I make lots of money, I'll get you something super cool. Like Tiffany's maybe.

Medschoolbound: That little teal box would make up for it, I'm sure.

Thunderchef20: Amy? You?

Medschoolbound: I am a female you know. My mom's ring is Tiffany's. I've always wanted something from there.

Moonbunny6: Don't we all?

Alreadyfamous: Amen to that.

Moonbunny6: Anyway, you all are still coming here at 3 right? Mom's making enchiladas for dinner and wants to make sure to include you guys if you want it.

Thunderchef20: I'll be there. Your mom is a killer cook. I wouldn't miss her food for anything. She could teach me a thing or two.

Moonbunny6: Are you kidding me? Your banana bread could kick my mom's enchilada's ass.

Medschoolbound: Mom's got the car until 4, but once she gets home I'll head right over.

Fyremagnet: I can pick you up. That way your mom will have a car to get to the party.

Medschoolbound: Thanks! I'll get in the shower now and be waiting for you at 2:45?

Fyremagnet: Yup, I'll see you then. I've got to go. My dad is on the phone and is insisting on having me talk to my aunt. I hate that woman.

_Fyremagnet has signed off. _

Medschoolbound: I'm getting off too. See you soon, ladies.

Moonbunny6: Bye Ames

_Medschoolbound has signed off._

Alreadyfamous: They left in a hurry. But I've got to follow them. We're meeting in 2 hours and I have to wrap my gifts still.

Thunderchef20: Leave it to you, Mina, leaving it to the last minute.

Alreadyfamous: Shush!

_Alreadyfamous has signed out._

Moonbunny6: Alright, so you're on your way?

Thunderchef20: Yup, we'll get a head start on that dough before the others get here. I'll stop and get the dye on the way. Should red and green work?

Moonbunny6: Yeah, I get two, just in case. Mom's going to pay you back for it.

Thunderchef20: Alright, I'll see ya in a few!

Moonbunny6: Asta!

_Moonbunny6 has signed out._

_Thundercherf20 has signed out.

* * *

_

To: Fyremagnet

From: Moonbunny6

Subj: Oye!

Sent: Dec 26th, 2002 10:21:00

* * *

How tired are you? I can't believe we let Mina talk us into going out at 5 to save a couple bucks. Not worth it in my opinion. Although I did get that adorable wool trench coat for 30 bucks, so I can't hate her completely. And she did get me that perfect charm for my bracelet in those cute Christmas baskets. I would have forgotten about our trip to San Diego without that cute little penguin charm. And thanks for that bracelet. It is beautiful and I love the little diamond chips in the center of the roses. It will look amazing with my dress for New Years.

Are you taking anyone to the party at the community center? What a killer idea to have a masked ball for the New Year. Total cliché, I know. But that doesn't mean I still can't be excited about it, right?

I'm telling you first. I got my SAT score in the mail today, but I don't think I can open them. I took it almost 3 months ago, but this will forever determine whether or not I get into the nursing program. Can you come over and open it with me? I would tell my mom, but she will freak, no matter what the results are. I managed to get the mail before she could.

So get over here. I don't think I can stand the torture.

* * *

To: medschoolbound

From: fyremagnet

Subj: Holy shit on a stick

Sent: Dec 26th, 2002 12:36:43

* * *

Serena got a 1250 on her SATs.

How in the hell did she get a 1250 on her SATs?

* * *

To: fyremagnet

From: medschoolbound

Subj: Re: Holy shit on a stick

Sent: Dec 26th, 2002 13:21:54

* * *

You doubted she would? She's been walking around with that test book since October. She was ready for that test. You always underestimate her. But she wants to be a nurse more than anything. I've never seen her more determined to succeed. Don't give her too much crap about it.

* * *

To: medschoolbound

From: moonbunny6

Subj: SAT scores

Sent: Dec 26th, 2002 13:04:22

* * *

I got a 1250 on my SATs.

How the hell did I get a 1250 on my SATs?

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: medschoolbound

Subj: Re: SAT scores

Sent: Dec 26th, 2002 12:25:08

* * *

I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Raye; you worked your ass off for that. You deserve that score. Now if you can convince Mina that she needs a backup plan for acting, then we'd be all set.

* * *

To: medschoolbound, thunderchef20, fyremagnet

From: Alreadyfamous

Subj: Celebration

Sent: Dec 27th, 2002 21:20:36

* * *

In honor of Serena's amazing SAT score, we're going to throw her a little bash at my house. I'll get the entertainment. Lita, you can handle the food. Raye and Amy are going to be the ones who round up the party guest without letting her know what's going on. We'll hold it on the 3rd, since that will give us all a few days to recover from the New Year's party.

I've made you all hair appointments, and I will be doing your make up at my house at 6. Don't come dressed. The limo Raye's dad booked will be here at 8 to take us to dinner before the party.

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: alreadyfamous

Subj: New Years

Sent: Dec 27th, 2002 21:30:05

* * *

Ren,

We're coming to get you at 2 on the 31st for your hair appointment. Don't worry about thanking me. Just make sure you bring your dress, you won't be going home afterwards. See ya then!

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: alreadyfamous

Subj: I need sleep

Sent: Jan 1st, 2003 14:36:12

* * *

I can't believe we didn't get back until almost 3 last night. That party was absolutely amazing. Did you see how many balloons they had everywhere? The number of candles was perfect, and I can't even believe that the room we were in last night was the community center. They went all out with it. No wonder the tickets cost almost 50 bucks a pop. Well worth it though.

That guy in the white mask was totally into you. He made sure that if you had a free dance, it was with him. Where did you guys wander off to before midnight? We were all enjoying the fireworks, but you were nowhere to be found. Did you get his name? All I could see was he was incredibly tall, and good looking. But you never let any of us get close enough to make our own assumptions. My mind is wandering into deep, dark places Serena. You need to tell me all about him. You had to have discovered something.

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: fyremagnet

Subj: Hottie update, please?

Sent: Jan 1st, 2003 14:42:38

* * *

Why haven't you call me yet? You fell asleep in the limo before we could even grill you about that guy. I'm guessing you did that to avoid the conversation that you knew would take place. I'm hurt that you couldn't focus on us long enough to tell us about him. I'm now demanding details. You know what I want. And if you leave anything out, I will come over to your house and beat you to a pulp.

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: thunderchef20

Subj: You weren't really sleeping

Sent: Jan 1st, 2003 15:01:21

* * *

I want details.

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: medschoolbound

Subj: What a party!

Sent: Jan 1st, 2003 15:22:49

* * *

What an incredible night! I'm so glad that we went. The fireworks were worth the price of the ticket alone. I'm so happy Raye brought her camera. You'll have to ask her to see some of the shots. They are incredible.

It looked like you were having fun with that tall, good looking guy. I think Raye might have snapped a few pictures of you guys dancing. When you respond, you should tell me all about him.

* * *

To: alreadyfamous, fyremagnet, thunderchef20, medschoolbound

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Sheesh

Sent: Dec 1st, 2003 17:04:03

* * *

Am I ever glad that I missed the interrogation in the limo then. Holy cow guys, you don't waste time, do you? I bet if I hadn't responded soon enough, Amy would be trying to use some of her software for facial recognition and hunting him down. Actually, I wouldn't put it past you, Ames. You guys can be a lethal combo when you're determined.

Here's the low down. His name is Darien Shields and he's back here on vacation from college. He's a junior at Brown where he's studying to be a doctor. Yes, I said it. A doctor. His parents live in Palmdale, and he's staying with a friend in Hollywood for a few days. He's got black hair and these absolutely gorgeous eyes that are this incredible shade of sapphire. During the fireworks, we decided to take a walk in the garden. He's a really sweet guy. Out of my league, that's for sure. But we just clicked, you know? He's a great dancer, and he was pretty sensitive and so nice.

I can't get over the fact that he even talked to me at all.

* * *

_Moonbunny6 has signed in_

Moonbunny6: What, were you guys just waiting to pounce on me?

Fyremagnet: Yes, actually.

Thunderchef20: I've been on for 3 hours, waiting for you to give us a better response then that email you sent.

Almostfamous: Whoever taught you details sucks.

Moonbunny6: Well sorry. I would have wrote more, but I didn't want to be online too long. Twerp needed to do some research he's been holding off on. I hate that he's in all AP classes.

Medschoolbound: Well, you're taking a couple this semester, so you shouldn't feel so bad.

Almostfamous: Why are we getting off topic? Details, Serena.

Moonbunny6: Well, what do you want to know?

Thunderchef20: Did he kiss you?

Moonbunny6: At midnight, obviously. And once more when I left.

Almostfamous: Did you get his number?

Moonbunny6: Yes I did.

Almostfamous: You should see if he wants to come with us to Disneyland this weekend. I'm bringing Andrew.

Medschoolbound: Greg said he could sign us in. He's working parades, so he could hand out with us until his shift starts.

Moonbunny6: The sign ins are all new for the year, so I've got my 12 again. I don't work until Sunday, so we'll have to go Saturday.

Thunderchef20: How'd you get so much time off? Isn't this peak or something.

Moonbunny6: Yeah, but they've got so many seasonal on right now that the full timers can take the time off that they need.

Moonbunny6: And I just happen to get most of this week off. I'm not trained on parades, so I can't really help too much with crowd control. My shift on Sunday is entertainment.

Medschoolbound: Princess?

Thunderchef20: Most likely.

Moonbunny6: I think I'm Cinderella in the parade. Did I tell you guys that my audition for Fantasmic Mickey went great and I got the part?

Almostfamous: NO WAY!

Medschoolbound: Congrats!

Thunderchef20: I knew you could do it!

Fyremagnet: Are you going to be the one in the beginning?

Moonbunny6: I train for all of them. I don't know which one I'll start out on. But you'll all have to come see my first show.

Medschoolbound: We'll be there, don't you worry about that.

Almostfamous: You're deviating. Are you going to ask him to come?

Moonbunny6: Yeah, I'll ask. But I don't know if he'll come or not. Palmdale is an hour away.

Thunderchef20: You have to ask. And see if he'll bring any cute friends.

Moonbunny6: Alright, I'll call him as soon as I'm done online.

Almostfamous: Damn, Mom needs the computer. I've got to get off. Later.

_Almostfamous has signed off._

Fyremagnet: I'm going to go, too. It's getting late, and I want to talk to Chad about coming with us.

_Fyremagnet has signed off. _

Medschoolbound: I've got to get my application finished for Stanford. I'll be online if you guys need me for anything.

_Medschoolbound had signed off. _

Thunderchef20: It always seems to come down to you and me, Ren.

Moonbunny6: Why is that?

Thunderchef20: We're the life of the party?

Moonbunny6: Lol.

Thunderchef20: Call him, I'm going to get offline now. I think I'm going to make some cookies with mom before she's leaves for her trip. Love ya!

_Thunderchef20 has signed off._

_Moonbunny6 has signed off.

* * *

_

Here's everyone's emails. It wouldn't let me do the at sign, so I hope you don't get too confused.

Moonbunny6: Serena

Thunderchef20: Lita

Alreadyfamous: Mina

Fyremagnet: Raye

Medschoolbound: Amy


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I'm working out some of the formatting issues in this chapter, and I'll go back and figure out chapter 1 once I've got this one up. Hope you like it and please review. It's nice to know if you guys like the style of this story! Remember, this is AU, so no senshi. Enjoy!

Notes from the Heart

By: Meghan Rigaud

To: medschoolbound

From: fyremagnet

Subj: Application

Sent: Dec 2nd, 2003 08:54:20

Attach:RISDessaydoc

- - - -

So I need help with my essay for the RISD application. They want me to take one of my pictures and describe the feelings I had when I took it and what feelings I was trying to evoke with it. I have no idea if I got it right. Can you read it and maybe edit it and see what you think? I'm not sure if I got it right or not. The picture is at the bottom of the essay. It's one of the one I took at the wedding we went to last year and I think it's one of the better ones I've taken. I've got a couple other pictures I could choose, but I think this one has the most promise.

Oh, and don't forget Serena's celebration lunch is tomorrow. I'll pick you up around 10 so we can decorate while Lita and Mina do whatever they're doing.

* * *

To: fyremagnet

From: medschoolbound

Subj: Re: Application

Sent: Dec 2nd, 2003 10:15:41

Attach: RISDessayeditdoc

- - - -

I think that is one of the best essays I've ever read, Raye. I didn't even realize what a great writer you are. They shouldn't turn you do with what piece of work. I've gone through and edited a few of your verb confusions and gave you some ideas on places that could use a little more description. I loved the part where you talked about how you identified with the bride and her choice in color and theme for the wedding. You really put your own personality and voice into this. I think RISD will be lucky to have you. Don't you dare apply anywhere else until you hear back from Rhode Island, you got it?

I've made some posters that we can hang all over the country club. I love that Mina gets to use it whenever she wants for free. Makes life easier for all of us when we want to have bashes like this, that's for sure. Did I tell you that I know Ken, the guy Darien is staying with, and he said that they both were looking forward to Disneyland on Saturday and the party tomorrow? Think Serena will be surprised?

_

* * *

Medschoolbound has just signed in._

Alreadyfamous: I got my letter from Julliard.

Medschoolbound: I didn't even know you applied. Did you get your application in time for early admittance?

Alreadyfamous: Yup. My agent told me that they were having their auditions at the Palace Theatre and that he could get me a spot if I wanted it.

Alreadyfamous: So I figured it wouldn't hurt. I had my drama teacher write me a reference letter, and that Director I worked with for that commercial last year said that she would write one as well. I was hoping someone would get one so I could open it already.

Alreadyfamous: I was going to open it tomorrow, but I didn't want to ruin Serena's party.

Medschoolbound: I bet it helped that you worked at Disney, too.

Alreadyfamous: It didn't hurt. Singing at DCA got my pipes better in tune.

Medschoolbound: So open it.

Alreadyfamous: …

Alreadyfamous: …

Medschoolbound: Well?

Alreadyfamous: I got in! Holy crap I got in!

Medschoolbound: Congratulations Mina! I knew you could do it.

Alreadyfamous: I should have known it was an acceptance letter, the packet is absolutely huge. There's so much information in here.

Alreadyfamous: I'll bring it to school on Monday and we can go through it at lunch. Can you keep it secret till then?

Medschoolbound: I can do that. Do you want to grab dinner with me tonight? You and me can celebrate and get it out of our systems.

Alreadyfamous: Sure!

Medschoolbound: I'll treat to Cheesecake Factory, okay? I know how much you love that place.

Alreadyfamous: That would be great! Thanks Ames. And I can get a cheesecake for the party tomorrow. Lita's making a cake, but we all love cheesecake and Lita won't mind.

Alreadyfamous: If we're going out, then I need to get ready, pronto. The waiters there are always amazingly hot. I'll get you in a hour?

Medschoolbound: Yup, I'll see you at 6!

_Alreadyfamous has just signed out. _

_Medschoolbound has just signed out. _

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From:darienshields

Subj: Disney

Sent: Dec 3rd, 2003 09:37:29

- - - -

Hey Serena,

I'm really looking forward to Disneyland tomorrow. It's been years since I've been. You'll be able to tell us all the little secrets that only employees know. I know I told you this on the phone, but I really wish I didn't have to go back to Rhode Island in 2 weeks. I've had a lot of fun getting to know you and it will be fun to hang out with you and your friends. Ken thinks that he'll get along with Lita. He's really into martial arts, too. I think they'll at least be really good friends. He's a sophomore at Pomona College in Claremont studying English.

Not like you really care about my roommate. But I thought if you wanted to drop some hits at Lita, it will make Ken pretty happy to know that he's been talked about.

Anyway, I've got to go now. His dad needs to use the main computer. I should have never left my laptop at Brown. I'm regretting that more and more. :0D

Darien

* * *

To: medschoolbound, fyremagnet, thunderchef20, Alreadyfamous

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Awww…

Sent: Dec 3rd, 2003 20:09:02

- - - -

You guys really shouldn't have thrown that awesome party. It wasn't necessary at all, but I loved it. All the balloons and that amazing cake! You really outdid yourselves guys. Lita, all the food was so tasty. I loved those posters of Cal State and those nursing books and stuff. And thanks for inviting Molly and Melvin. I hardly have any time to hang out with those two. And inviting Darien and Ken? I don't know how you got a hold of them, but thanks. I know it was a lot of trouble for you to plan, but I loved it. I can't thank you guys enough for it. I want copies of those pictures! We must have danced for at least 4 hours.

We're meeting at 9 tomorrow in front of the C. Between Mina, Greg and me, we'll be able to get everyone in. I'm going to stop and Mickey D's and get breakfast for everyone, as usual, so don't eat. Love you guys and thanks again!

Ren

P.S. Thanks guys, really. It means a lot to me.

* * *

To: darienshields

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Full of Surprises

Sent: Dec 3rd, 2003 20:51:43

- - - -

Hey,

Thanks for the beautiful flowers and for coming to the party. You didn't have to drive all the way to Newport Beach to make the same drive tomorrow. But I'm really glad you did. I put the flowers in my room, and I'm looking at them now and I love them. You shouldn't have gone to the trouble. And roses, even. It's like you already know me so well.

Did you watch Ken and Lita at the party? They just seem to click so well. I know it will make tomorrow a lot easier. You haven't met Greg yet, but he's been Amy's really good friend for years, and he and I work together at Disney. He mainly works parades and Tomorrowland, so we don't see each other unless we both have a parades shift. Raye's bringing Chad, her on again off again boyfriend. He was the guy with the long hair that pretty much played Raye's shadow. It's the main reason they're off more then they're on. And Mina's bring Andrew, who I think you'll get along with fairly well. He's a Junior at Stanford, pre med, just like you. You'll have a lot in common. That's the group. Hopefully you've had a chance to get to know the girls a little better, so it isn't awkward while we're hanging out.

And to warn you, even though I work there, I still love the park like I did when I was a kid. So try not to make too much fun of me if I wear my ears or a crown or something. And when we go, we go till close. So get a good night sleep. I'll try not to embarrass myself, but I make no guarantees about that.

Serena

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: darienshields

Subj: Re: Full of Surprises

Sent: Dec 3rd, 2003 21:12:12

- - - -

Hey you,

Don't even worry about the flowers. I felt like you deserved them. I stopped at the store to get some soda and saw them and instantly thought of you. You needed them.

After all, a 1250 is an incredible score. Not many people get over a 900. I'd like to tell you I got less, but I'm a nerd like Amy, so I got a 1480. But I didn't have much of a life in high school. Getting into Brown was my life, and now that I'm here I've had to find something to replace that drive that I had in high school. I still study like I did in high school, but I've learned that an occasional party or outing isn't going to kill me. But being a doctor is still my main focus.

I'm looking forward to hanging out with your friends. You all seem like such a tight knit group. I don't think I even heard about people like you in my high school. I'm slightly shocked by it, to be honest. You're all so different. As for the nerd thing, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll have fun, no matter how much might make a fool out of yourself. I'll make sure I'm caffeinated and ready to go at 8. You're still bringing food in the morning, right?

I'd better get to sleep, since tomorrow is turning into a marathon. :0P

Darien

* * *

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Where did u guys wander off to?

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

We're in line at Space. U?

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

In line for Jungle. Still meeting for Lunch?

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Yup. Same spot.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

K. See you in an hour.

* * *

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

We've got seats for Parade. Train station.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

K. We're stuck on Main St. Be there ASAP

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

U having fun?

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

We'll talk about it on the way home.

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Wow. That good.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Can it.

* * *

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

We got seats for Fantasmic! Front and center.

- - - -

From: Lita Kent 657-555-3212

Sweet. Don't move. I'll tell every1.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Thanks.

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From:darienshields

Subj: You weren't kidding…

Sent: Dec 5th, 2003 13:01:32

- - - -

When you said it was going to be crazy. Wow. I don't think I've seen that much energy in a human. I just woke up. You have truly amazed me. I don't think anyone had the group of guides that we had. 3 employees who all are trained on different rides? That could make me really spoiled. I don't think I can go to Disney any other way but with at least one employee. I'm glad we had several cameras to capture everything.

You had to know every employee we passed. And everyone seemed to love you. I can tell why you're in entertainment. You love what you do. And the Lilly Belle? That had to be the coolest thing I've ever done. I felt like a celebrity riding in Walt Disney's private train car, waving at everyone like that. Now I want to work there.

I love your friends. They grilled me every chance they got, but they're a lot of fun. And they support everything you do, which amazes me. I've never had even one friend like that. Makes me a little envious, really.

Now I want to see you in action. I might just pay to get in, so I can see you making hundreds of people happy.

Darien

_

* * *

Thunderchef20 has just signed in._

Thunderchef20: Hey ladies.

Alreadyfamous: Hey Leets babe.

Medschoolbound: Just waking up?

Fyremagnet: After one of the most fast paced days we've ever done at Disney? I'm not surprised she's just be rolling out of bed at 1:30.

Thunderchef20: That girl can tire me out.

Medschoolbound: She can do that all day.

Fyremagnet: At least she started showing that much ambition in school. I don't know what she would have done if she hadn't focused on school again.

Alreadyfamous: She could run me into the ground.

Fyremagnet: She looked like she was having a lot of fun yesterday.

Thunderchef20: We all were having fun. That was one of the first times we've had in a while.

Alreadyfamous: It's because we all had a date.

Medschoolbound: We're turning into adults.

Fyremagnet: Males don't make us adults.

Medschoolbound: But looking to expand beyond what we're comfortable with is. Bringing dates to Disneyland, going to colleges half way across the country- it's all signs of adulthood.

Alreadyfamous: It's too early for that kind of talk.

Thunderchef20: Agreed.

Medschoolbound: Fine. What do you guys think of Darien?

Fyremagnet: He's hot, that's for sure.

Thunderchef20: So was his friend.

Alreadyfamous: Amen. We had a good looking group with us. Did you look at any of the pictures?

Fyremagnet: I'm going to develop them tonight.

Medschoolbound: I looked through the ones on my camera. We got some great shots.

Thunderchef20: Is the student council still planning on having a Grad Night at Disney?

Medschoolbound: I think so. I've heard the one at Six Flags isn't as fun. And we'd only have 2 other high schools there with us if we did. We'd get to ride just about everything in one night.

Fyremagnet: I'm all for it. I think they should do it. My cousin went to the one last year, and she said they had the best time.

Alreadyfamous: Why do we deviate every time we talk?

Thunderchef20: Because we're women and we can walk and talk at the same time?

Medschoolbound: Women can think of more than one thing at a time.

Alreadyfamous: Well it confuses the hell out of me.

Fyremagnet: Ladies, I've got to sign off. The clouds are covering the sun enough that I can use the dark room, so I'm going to get a head start on those pictures. I'll bring them to school.

Alreadyfamous: Later, Raye

Thunderchef20: Bye Pyro.

Medschoolbound: See you tomorrow.

_Fyremagnet has just signed off._

Alreadyfamous: I think Raye needs to dumb Chad.

Thunderchef20: He's pretty lame. I think that once she's as RISD, she won't even think of him

Medschoolbound: That's not very nice. Chad's a nice guy. Not the brightest, but he tries to be sweet when he can.

Thunderchef20: She deserves better than him.

Alreadyfamous: Whatever. They'll break up again and she'll go off to college and we'll never see him again.

Medschoolbound: I'm getting off now. I want to finish that book so I can bring a new one tomorrow.

Alreadyfamous: Nerd. Love you.

Thunderchef20: I'm bringing lunch tomorrow. So don't bring one.

Medschoolbound: Alright. Bye

_Medschoolbound has just signed off. _

Thunderchef20: Bah, there are my cookies. Later!

_Thunderchef2o has just signed off. _

_Alreadyfamous had just signed off. _


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I'm sure some of you are a little concerned about the Serena I've created. Like I said in the beginning, this is an Alternate Universe fiction, so the characters aren't canon. With that in mind, Serena is in her senior year of high school. I mentioned in the last chapter that she use to be a scatter brained, but she has become more focused and dedicated to her studies. I don't like that Serena can't become more mature. Even in canon, Serena does mature over time. She isn't always flighty in the future. I'm sorry if that's upset people, but this isn't the usual Serena.

As for the Disney stuff, my sister works there, so most of my Disney knowledge comes directly from her.

With that said, here's my next chapter.

Notes from the Heart

By: Meghan McLaws

To: darienshields

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Re: You weren't kidding…

Sent: Jan 6th, 2003 00:21:04

- - - -

I can't believe you really paid to get in, and that I was able to spot you in the crowd. I get paid to go two days in a row. You really didn't have to put yourself through that. But I was glad to see that you came. Sorry I wasn't able to hang out with you for a while. There are really strict rules for cast members when they're in entertainment. We can't even go on the floor unless we're in full costume.

I go back to school tomorrow, well, today, and I'm not looking forward to it. Senior year is dragging, and I just want to finish it and get it over with. College is what I really want. For the longest time, all I wanted to do was hang out and be a kid. I had horrible grades, couldn't focus at all on school. My parents were disappointed in me. My friends used to tease me about it all the time. And it hurt my feeling more then I think they know. For a while, I didn't even know what I was going to do with my life.

Then my freshmen year my dad and I were in a car accident. I was fine, just cuts and bruises. But my dad was serious hurt, broken jaw and nose, bruised heart. It was really bad. And the whole time he was in all hospital all I could think about was how if he died all he would be was disappointed in me. And we were in the hospital so much that I began to really respect the nurses and bam! I knew what I wanted to do. I refocused my life and went back to school ready to focus and be serious. I got into clubs, ran for student council and got into softball. I work to save up for college, and even though it's only 2 years of school, I really want to get my bachelor's once I finish nursing school.

Wow, that got pretty deep. I wasn't intending to get that personal that soon. But now you know. And now I just have to hope that this doesn't scare you off too much.

Serena.

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: darienshields

Subj: Re: You weren't kidding…

Sent: Jan 6th, 2003 14:21:23

- - - -

Don't worry, that's not enough to scare me off. Although I am concerned, are you doing the nurse thing for yourself? Or are you doing it because you just don't want to be viewed as a failure anymore? I know that I hardly know you to be giving you advice, but I think we're friends. I would make sure you're doing the right thing for you. I don't want you to resent yourself or your friends because you did this for them.

I go back to school in two weeks, and this semester is my hardest yet. The classes are tough and I've got to stay a full time student if I want to keep my scholarship. It's going to be stressful, that's for sure. Organic chemistry is going to be really harsh too. I'm getting stressed out already. A part of my wishes I could only take one or two classes this semester and take an extra semester, but I don't think I could. I've been discussing the possibility of taking a class this summer. I don't know now. I've got a reason to head west for the summer ;-)

Darien

* * *

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

What lunch do you have?

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

First. You?

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Same. Ne one else?

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Amy for sure. Don't know about the others

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Get out of Bernerds class.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

That bad?

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

She's pure evil. 14 pg essay due next week.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Ouch.

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Yup.

* * *

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

I hate this class.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

It's not so bad.

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

You get to use it for college. I just needed one more Sci. credit

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Good thing I live down the street?

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Yup. I'll be over after StuCo.

* * *

To: darienshields

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Re: You weren't kidding…

Sent: Jan 6th, 2003 19:43:16

- - - -

So after a semi-grueling day, I'm on. My classes aren't that bad. I've only got 2 hard ones this semester. I figured I might as well make my last semester as simply as possible. I work tomorrow, Friday and Sunday, so tonight is crucial in the homework madness. I've got a paper that's due tomorrow and 4 assignments. Senior year officially blows. And I've got to come up with a theme for the Valentine's dance. Like I didn't have enough on my plate as it is, I've also got to memorize the my new routine for the new parade. Gah! Stressed doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling. I'm ready to crash for the night.

But I can't because I still have to read 13 pages for Physics. Sweet.

* * *

_Darienshields has just signed in._

Darienshields: What are you doing online at this hour? Don't you need sleep?

Moonbunny6: I'm researching musicals online.

Darienshields: For what?

Moonbunny6: Advanced Theatre 2.

Darienshields: Isn't that one of your easy classes?

Moonbunny6: Yup. But I'm the senior student and my teacher is trying to pick between 3 shows and she wants me to help her pick.

Darienshields: Ever think that you're trying too hard?

Moonbunny6: Are you kidding me? I love having this much on my plate.

Darienshields: Alright, well maybe I can help.

Moonbunny6: Oh yeah, how is that?

Darienshields: Well, I've got nothing but time on my hands for the next week. I can help with the theme thing, and picking the show.

Moonbunny6: You really don't have to do that.

Darienshields: I'm hoping that I can free up your weekend.

Moonbunny6: Oh?

Darienshields: Well, Ken wants to take Lita to Medieval Times, so his place will be empty. I was thinking that I could make you dinner, then we could catch a movie or something.

Moonbunny6: Are you asking me out on a date?

Darienshields: That would be what that was. As much fun as that party and Disneyland are, I want to get to know you more.

Moonbunny6: What about all those hot college girls back in Rhode Island?

Darienshields: I wasn't dating anybody when I left, if that's what you mean.

Moonbunny6: Are you some psycho?

Darienshields: I just don't have time to date. I've spent my whole life begin focused on school and my future. I've never stopped to look at the girls in my college, let alone thing about dating them.

Moonbunny6: So you're a hermit.

Darienshields: I like to label myself as determined. But if you want to call me a hermit, then I'll take it, as long as you agree to let me make you dinner on Saturday night.

Moonbunny6: So you're a doctor and a chef?

Darienshields: My uncle loved to cook, and he used to tell me that a male who couldn't cook didn't deserve any woman at all.

Moonbunny6: Interesting theory.

Darienshields: Well, he was one of the top rated chefs in New York.

Moonbunny6: So I can expect?

Darienshields: I was thinking a Hawaiian salad with a sweet pineapple dressing, teriyaki beef with some veggies and maybe a chocolate soufflé.

Moonbunny6: You can make a soufflé? That's amazing.

Darienshields: I don't get many chances to cook, seeing is how I'm a full time med student staying in a house with 3 other people and money isn't always there. Most nights it's the dollar menu. But I'm looking forward to cooking like I use to.

Moonbunny6: Wow, how can I say no to a gourmet dinner?

Darienshields: That was my plan, offer you something you couldn't refuse.

Moonbunny6: So what did you want to see?

Darienshields: There's a preview of _Chicago_ at the theatre down the street. We could go see that, if you want.

Moonbunny6: Mina would be so jealous. I'm in.

Darienshields: Awesome.

Moonbunny6: So what do you think of _Once Upon a Mattress_ or _Into the Woods?_

Darienshields: I think _Into the Woods_ would have a better cast. _Once Upon a Mattress_ has a bigger cast, but more people would into _ITW._

Moonbunny6: Good point.

Moonbunny6: Ah, I've got to go. My mom is knocking on the door. Is it already midnight?

Darienshields: Yup, it is. And it's only Monday night. I have 4 more days until I see you.

Moonbunny6: Unless you want to meet me for coffee tomorrow morning.

Darienshields: You've said my magic word. I'll be there. 7?

Moonbunny6: 7:15. I'll see you then.

Darienshields: Night.

Moonbunny6: Asta.

_Moonbunny6 has just signed off.

* * *

_

From: Lita Kent 657-555-3212

Did I just see Serena with Darien at Starbucks?

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

I think u did. She wasn't in the car pool with us.

- - - -

From: Lita Kent 657-555-3212

They looked kozy.

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Good 2 know.

- - - -

From: Lita Kent 657-555-3212

Chad graduated early

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Yup

- - - -

From: Lita Kent 657-555-3212

Good?

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Yup

* * *

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Heard u were at Starbucks. We have 1st hour and u didn't offer to get me 1.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Yes I was. And sorry.

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

U know I love a Macchiato in the morning.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Sorry. Was a little busy.

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Which I also heard.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Tell u about it later.

* * *

To:fyremagnet, medschoolbound, thunderchef20, Alreadyfamous

From: moonbunny6

Subj: I have 5 minutes…

Sent: Jan 7th 2003, 14:29:05

- - - -

To tell you all about what happened. I wasn't in carpool for 2 reasons.

I work tonight

I met Darien for a cup of coffee this morning.

You can be as mad as you want that I didn't tell you, but I asked him at midnight if he wanted to come, and he agreed. There was no time to tell you about it. I'll talk to you about what we talked about later. He also asked me out to dinner on Saturday night. Supposedly his uncle is a gourmet chef in New York and he learned a few things from him. I wish I could tell you guys more, but if I don't get going, I'm going to be late, and I can't afford any more points. I've got to be on time for the next 3 months before I get wiped clean.

Ren

* * *

_Medschoolbound has just signed on._

Thunderchef20: Good to see you, Ames.

Medschoolbound: Just read Serena's email.

Fyremagnet: I 'm a little jealous. Darien's quite the hottie, and she bagged him.

Alreadyfamous: It's only because you've FINALLY cut the cord to Chad. He was a loser anyway.

Fyremagnet: I know, but at least I might have had a date to the V-day dance.

Medschoolbound: I still can't believe he graduated early. Weren't his grades awful.

Fyremagnet: He pulled it together his last semester.

Thunderchef20: Ken asked me out.

Alreadyfamous: Way to go! What are you guys doing?

Thunderchef20: He wants to go to Medieval Times. I've never been, and it sounds like fun.

Medschoolbound: Oh, I think you'll like it a lot. It's very accurate.

Alreadyfamous: If you don't mind eating with your hands, that it.

Thunderchef20: I'm looking forward to it.

Fyremagnet: Only because he's a cute college boy.

Thunderchef20: That helps too.

Alreadyfamous20: I'm going to San Fran for school, so I at least I'm only a few hours away if this thing works.

Fyremagnet: Ask him if he has any cute friends.

Thunderchef20: I'll see if I can fit it into the conversation.

Fyremagnet: Thanks. :-D

Alreadyfamous: Andrew asked me to the dance already.

Fyremagnet: You guys are hitting it off pretty well.

Alreadyfamous: He's really sweet. But he's staying here, and I'm going to NY.

Medschoolbound: Makes it hard, huh?

Alreadyfamous: Yeah. I know it won't work out. But he's sweet. And his kisses aren't that bad either. ;-)

Thunderchef20: :0*

Alreadyfamous: You know it!

Medschoolbound: I've got to run. Greg is here and we're studying for our Math test.

Fyremagnet: Make sure you get some studying in. I know the kissing is nice and all…

Medschoolbound: Hush, you.

_Medschoolbound has just signed off. _

Alreadyfamous: 10 bucks says they don't get any studying done.

Thunderchef20: I'll take that bet. Amy will always be Amy.

Fyremagnet: So looks like Saturday night isn't going to be a girl's night.

Alreadyfamous: 'Fraid not. You need a date.

Fyremagnet: Meh. I'm not interested. I'd rather send off my RISD application.

Thunderchef20: Isn't early acceptance due on Saturday?

Fyremagnet: Yup. I'll get it post marked in time.

Alreadyfamous: Sweet. You'll so get it.

Fyremagnet: I know. I'm getting off now so you two can talk about dating and whatever.

_Fyremagnet has just logged off. _

Alreadyfamous: She wasn't too happy.

Thunderchef20: I don't think she likes being reminded that she has no one and that her date on Saturday is with an application.

Alreadyfamous: Maybe we should all grab breakfast on Saturday.

Thunderchef20: I could make it at my place, maybe do fruit pancakes or waffles or something.

Alreadyfamous: Good idea. Maybe a sleep over?

Thunderchef20: Works for me. I'll talk to my mom about it. I think she might be heading off to Scottsdale or something. I'm sure she'll be fine with it.

Alreadyfamous: I'll text Ren. She's just going to be getting off of work soon so she'll get it then. We could all get ready at your house. It's got the best bathroom. I'll bring my makeup and stuff. It will be fun.

Thunderchef20: We'll wait till after Raye leaves to do that.

Alreadyfamous: That sounds best. Later!

_Alreadyfamous has just signed off._

_Thunderchef20 has just signed off.

* * *

_

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Friday night, sleepover, Lita's

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

I don't get off until 12.

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Don't care. We'll still be up. We need 2 cheer up Raye

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Alright. I'll be there.

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Bring stuff for ur date, too.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Will do. Now I have 2 drive. Night

- - - -

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Night.

* * *

To: ­darienshields

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Long Day

Sent: Jan 8th, 2003 01:01:01

- - - -

Today was long. I hate working and going to school, but this is how I have to pay for it. There isn't any money put away. My parents had to use my college fund when my dad was in the hospital. So all the money I make gets put away for Nursing school. I'm glad it's only 2 years. Any longer and I would be in debt.

I wish I would have know about your parents. I wouldn't have said those things at breakfast. They were rude and uncalled for, and I'm really sorry. More often than not, I don't think before I speak. It's my biggest downfall. I hope you can forgive me for it. I really wish I could take it back.

Had I know that they died in a crash when you were 10 I wouldn't have joked about my dad's accident like that. I didn't realize you were adopted. I had to leave after what I said. If you chased me down, I couldn't have turned around. I was too embarrassed to confront you then. I tend to run from a fight like that.

All I can say is that I'm sorry, and I hope that you'll forgive me for being such an idiot. I hope you'll give me a chance to make it up to you on Saturday. I don't know how I'd do it, but I can promise you- you forgive me, and I'll make it up to you however I can.

Serena


	4. Chapter 4

I've got lots of time on my hands, so I use all of my free time to write. I'm really enjoying writing this, and it's fairly easy to write. From now on, I'm going to be doing the story by month, so that we can get a little more plot in.

Notes from The Heart

By Meghan McLaws

To: moonbunny6

From: darienshields

Subj: Re: Long Day

Sent: Jan 9th, 2003 12:23:45

- - - -

Sorry it took me a day to get back to you. I've been packing and trying to make sure I've got all my things together. Don't worry, I'm not packing because of what you said. I still have to leave on Sunday. College does await me back east. And as much as I wish I could stay here and get to know you better, I've got a degree I'm close to finishing.

I accept your apology, although it really isn't necessary. And if you would have picked up your phone, you would have seen that I tried to call you 4 times before you had to work. I'm not mad about what you said. It was a joke, and I wasn't offended by it.

My parents were killed when I was ten years old. Like you, I was in the car with them. It was cold and the roads were really icy. We lived in Pennsylvania for two weeks, having lived in Florida before that. My dad had never driven on black ice before. He didn't know what to do once we lost control. He drove off a cliff, and we rolled a few times. My mom was killed instantly, thrown through the windshield. My dad had glass and shrapnel all over his body. He bled out while the ambulance was on its way. I was in the back. I'd outgrown a booster seat, but the seat beat saved me. I broke my arm and leg from the rolling. I had short term amnesia, and I'm only repeating what I was told. I remember everything starting from about 2 weeks after the accident.

I know this isn't the way I should be telling you about this, but you won't answer your phone, so I feel like I have to explain to you somehow.

As for my 'parents' who live in Palmdale, I was adopted by them when I was 13. I was living with my uncle in New York, but a single male wasn't the best candidate for adoption. He was my only living next of kin, but a single male who wasn't around at night didn't sit well with my social worker. So I moved to California to live with them. But they understand why my uncle was so important to me, so every summer I went and stayed with my Uncle Steve. It was there way of making sure that I knew about my family.

If you would just call me back, I would have been able to tell you this over the phone.

Call me. Please?

* * *

To: ­fyremagnet, medschoolbound, Alreadyfamous, thunderchef20

From: darienshields

Subj: Serena

Sent: Jan 10th, 2003 07:25:51

- - - -

Hey,

So normally I wouldn't email you guys, but I'm worried about Serena. I know she works today, but she hasn't talked to me since Tuesday, and I'm not sure if she still even wants to go out with me on Saturday. I know she let you read that email I sent, so you all know what's happened. I'm hoping you get this before school so that you guys can maybe talk to her. I've sent flowers to her first hour class with a coffee. If I haven't heard from one of you by this afternoon, I'm showing up at her work. She's working crowd control tonight, so talking to her won't be that hard.

Thanks guys, I know this is weird for me to do, but I'm at a loss.

I really like her.

661-555-4350

* * *

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

She loved the flowers. But refuses to call you.

- - - -

From: Darien Shields 661-555-4350

Why?

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

She still feels bad.

- - - -

From: Darien Shields 661-555-4350

I want to take her to lunch today.

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

She's got a meeting for the V-day dance.

- - - -

From: Darien Shields 661-555-4350

See if you can figure out where she'll be tonight.

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

She's going to be at Coke Café.

* * *

From: Lita Kent 657-555-3212

Coke Corner

* * *

From: Mina Alton 657-555-6532

Coke Café

* * *

From: Amy Messersmith 657-555-3192

Left side of Main street, across from the Photo place.

* * *

From: Darien Shields 661-555-4350

Thanks guys.

* * *

To: medschoolbound, fyremagnet, thunderchef20, Alreadyfamous

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Sorry

Sent: Jan 12th, 2003 12:15:59

- - - -

I know I've been really quiet the past few days. I just had a little to think about, you know? It's been pretty stressful the past few days.

So here's what happened. You know that he was going to Disney to find me, you punks. Well, I got ERed* after fireworks, so I left with Darien and we grabbed another cup of coffee. He was really sweet in his explanation about the whole thing that had happened. I know that I was pretty pig-headed about it, but I was upset about what I had said. He understood completely, felt bad about making me feel bad, and bought me coffee. I told him I still wanted to have dinner at his place.

So you guys know about Saturday afternoon. Thanks for letting me borrow that dress, Mina. I can't believe I forgot the one I'd planned on wearing. But I looked hot, and that was a plus, huh? Those black shoes you always wear were perfect too, since they were already broke in and all. So anyways, I drove over to Ken's house and the whole living room was lit up with candles. He had placed all these flowers everywhere. No specific flower, but just all different kinds. So he was wearing these awesome khaki pants with a blue button up shirt that just made his eyes pop, you know. And he has the incredible blue eyes. He complimented the dress, and I could tell that he hadn't expected me to wear it. We went into the kitchen where he'd set the table and folded cloth napkins. The dining room looked like the inside of an expensive restaurant. He'd made this delicious salad with homemade pineapple salad dressing. Can you believe it? The guy knows how to make dressing, how crazy is that? Then he sautéed, yes I said sautéed, some beef and peppers and served it over rice. Which was totally scrumptious. And then he made a mocha soufflé which was to die for. I can't believe how awesome of a cook he is! He looked so good in the kitchen, like he really fit in there. I know he wants to be a surgeon, but if that didn't work out he could totally be a chef.

So after dinner we had hot chocolate and talked. He's such a sweet guy. I can't believe he's interested in me at all. I'm still floored by it. He's absolutely incredible. Anyway, we went to the movies and saw _Chicago_, don't be too jealous, Mina. It was really fabulous, and we'll go see it again once the release is National. He bought popcorn and sodas and he laughed and loved it just like I did. We went back to Ken's place where we talked and talked (and yes, we kissed quite a bit, too) till 12, when Lita got there with Ken. We sat around and talked for another hour, till I finally had to leave and he had a flight to catch in the morning.

And I'm off to work now, trying not to think about Darien and the fact that he is 2974.24 miles away (yes, I checked it out on Mapquest).

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: darienshields

Subj: Back at Brown

Sent: Jan 12th, 2003 23:22:00

- - - -

So I'm back at Brown, and all I can think about is the great time I had over break. I don't want to think about the fact that I've got 3 semesters of grueling course work. All I want to think about is the way you looked at Disneyland.

Too bad we didn't meet sooner. I was in Hollywood 2 weeks before New Years. All that time I wasted.

There's about 3 ft of snow outside the windows of my house. My other roomies are already back and in bed. I got in last and as soon as I unpacked I had to get online to send you this. Is this just beyond crazy? We've known each other a little under 2 weeks and I want to date you. I can't think of anything else. I know once I get started I'll be thinking about organic chemistry, like I'm supposed to. But for now, all I can see is you in that blue ball gown making all those children happy. I don't think I've even been left as breathless as I was when I was watching you.

Have a great day at school tomorrow. I'll send you a text once I get out of class.

Think of me.

* * *

To: Alreadyfamous

From: moonbunny6

Subj: I'm crazy, right?

Sent: Jan 15th, 2003 19:33:04

- - - -

I can't stop thinking about him. I've known him for 3 weeks, and I can't get him out of my head. This is dumb. It's hard to fall that fast, right?

I've got to think about other things. This is getting silly.

The theme for the V-day dance is _Under the Stars_. I know it seems kind of lame, but Jack Patrick said that his dad had about a hundred of those lights that flicker on and off like fire flies. We're thinking about setting them up on the roof to look like stars. Should be fun. I'm just glad I'm not in charge of decorating or any of that. Just selling tickets at lunches. That gets me out of 2 classes a day for a week. I'll take it.

How are you and Andrew? Anything new going on in that front? I thought I heard Lita saying something about a date you went on Sunday. Let me know.

Ren

P.S. I need a something to occupy my thought. Good thing I'm working over MLK. 3 days of straight work should give me a good dose of common sense, right?

* * *

_Fyremagnet has just signed on. _

Moonbunny6: Ah! Good, you're here. We've been waiting for you to sign on.

Fyremagnet: You could have sent me a text.

Thunderchef20: I was going to, but I'm already out of texts for the month. Remind me again why we all don't have the same carrier?

Medschoolbound: Because our parents pay for our phones still.

Thunderchef20: Right

Fyremagnet: Well, I'm on now. What is it you were waiting to tell me?

Moonbunny6: That the dance is on V-day. It's a Friday this year, so what a great day to have the dance.

Alreadyfamous: Sweet! When do tickets go on sale?

Moonbunny6: The 27th- 31st. 15 bucks for singles, 25 for couples. The DJ is bringing a popcorn machine and a projector. We're planning on setting up a couple sappy movies outside for those who don't want to go to the dance. It's 2 bucks for the movie.

Medschoolbound: Where are they going to project the movie?

Moonbunny6: On the wall of the racquetball courts. There's enough room there that we can do it so everyone is sitting on the grass instead of the cement. We'll sell sodas and popcorn and show romances till Midnight. It's going to start at 4 with a Disney movie for the kids. Then once that's over, we'll start the adult movies.

Alreadyfamous: All right! Porn!

Fyremagnet: Why are you the only one who goes there with it?

Alreadyfamous: You all were thinking it. I just said it. Shut up

Medschoolbound: So basically you need ideas for what to show?

Moonbunny6: Yeah. The next StuCo meeting is going to be talking about the choices we have.

Medschoolbound: Sounds like fun.

Moonbunny6: You're telling me. We're hoping none of the males show up. They'll all pick movies with nude shots in them.

Fyremagnet: That should be a blast.

Moonbunny6: Yup.

Moonbunny6: How are things with Ken?

Thunderchef20: Good. We're taking it pretty slow. He's really busy with school, and my correspondences courses keep me at the college all afternoon. I'm just not sure. He's a great guy, but I don't know if he's my type.

Alreadyfamous: So what are you going to do?

Thunderchef20: Keep dating him for a while. Make sure. I'm trying to go with my gut here.

Moonbunny6: Good for you.

Fyremagnet: What about you, Ren?

Thunderchef20: Yeah, you going to keep dating the Dr?

Moonbunny6: You mean future Dr? Yes, I think I am. Although it will be pretty tough. He's all the way in Rhode Island. Raye has a better chance of seeing him then I do.

Fyremagnet: Well, you are going to be a nurse. That might make it easier.

Moonbunny6: I'm going to be a nurse in 2 years. He's going to be a doctor in 5. Lots could happen between now and then.

Alreadyfamous: That's true. But you never know.

Moonbunny6: It's not like I'm planning on dumping him. Besides, we've never said anything about being exclusive. So for all I know, he's got another girl in RI, and I'm just his backup plan.

Alreadyfamous: I'm doubting that you're the backup. You didn't see the way he was looking at you at Disney.

Thunderchef20: He could barely take his eyes off you the whole time. I didn't know you could captivate someone like that.

Fyremagnet: Can we stop talking about boys? Not that I'm not happy that you all have someone, but it just makes me want to call up Chad. And I'm trying very hard to forget that he even exists.

Alreadyfamous: Don't do that. There have to be some better guys for you out there. Haven't you seen anyone at your school?

Fyremagnet: There's one guy in our theater class, but I'm not sure I can date right now. I'm trying really hard to work on my portfolio, you know?

Moonbunny6: How was that wedding?

Fyremagnet: Great, I was able to capture a few really great shots that even my boss didn't get. I was pleased.

Moonbunny6: So is that what you think you want to do?

Fyremagnet: I think so. I really enjoy it. Maybe I'll like doing stuff for papers, but I'd rather capture people at their happiest, you know?

Thunderchef20: That's true.

Medschoolbound: Hey, Leets, have you heard anything from San Fran?

Thunderchef20: The letters are suppose to be mailed out at the beginning of Feb. So I should know soon.

Alreadyfamous: Have you thought about going anywhere else?

Thunderchef20: Not really. There are some great places in NY, but I'd like to stay as local as I can. LA doesn't have many great schools, but San Fran does. And maybe once my mom figures out her thing I'll look into going to Paris. I really want to look into going there, spend some time with confections or something.

Thunderchef20: Just can't leave mom while she's finding herself or whatever she's doing.

Alreadyfamous: Dang, Andrew wasn't supposed to be here for another 20 minutes. I've got to go.

_Alreadyfamous has just signed off._

Moonbunny6: She doesn't waste any time, does she?

Medschoolbound: Can't keep him waiting, can she?

Fyremagnet: Course not. They're in love, or so she says.

Medschoolbound: Don't know what she going to do once she's at Julliard.

Moonbunny6: She'll figure it out, I'm sure.

Medschoolbound: I'm leaving. I've got to check the mail. :-D

_Medschoolbound had just signed off. _

Fyremagnet: What's her hurry?

Thunderchef20: Most likely looking for her acceptance letter. They sent them out last week.

Moonbunny6: Does she seriously have any doubts?

Fyremagnet: She's a little insecure about it.

Thunderchef20: The number one student in a class of 693 is very good. Her GPA is a 4.3. That's close to impossible.

Moonbunny6: It's all those AP classes. She's crazy like that.

Fyremagnet: Stanford wants the best. She'll get in. I don't even know why she's got doubts.

Moonbunny6: She'll be okay. She just needs to have some faith.

Moonbunny6: I'd love to stay and chat, but Darien's been calling me for the past 20 minutes. I'd better answer or he's going to think I'm mad at him or something.

_Moonbunny6 has just signed off. _

Thunderchef20: This is the first guy she's been serious about since the accident.

Fyremagnet: I know. It's about time she started dating. I'm glad she finally focused on school and all, but she needs someone who will take care of her, you know?

Thunderchef20: I know. For a while, Corbin had a huge crush on her, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. She was too focused. Even Amy had Greg.

Fyremagnet: I've got to go. My dad is yelling at me, saying I spend too much time online. Whatever, right?

_Fyremagnet has just signed off._

_Thunderchef20 has just signed off.

* * *

_

To: moonbunny6

From: darienshields

Subj: V-day.

Sent: Jan 18th, 2003 12:31:38

- - - -

Did you guys figure out what movies they're going to show for the dance? I think _When Harry Met Sally _would be a great one. Sure, it's got the one scene with the orgasm, but I think if you show it as one of the later ones, it should be fine. You'd almost have to post the list beforehand so people know what they are going to be seeing.

What about letting the school vote on what they'll watch? I know my old high school use to send out ballots for just about everything. Might give you a wider pool to pick movies from, too. Just an idea.

I've got nothing planned for the weekend. There are a few parties that I've been talked to going with one of my roommates, but I don't think I'll have much fun. I've been debating about getting a job, but my classes are almost too hard to even think about it. I don't want to have to take these classes ever again. All I have to do is focus on being able to pass them, right? Then I can put them behind me and move onto my last summer before I have to start applying into med schools. Too many to choose from. I don't even want to think about it.

How's work going? With the break coming up, I'm sure you're trying to get in a few extra weekends where you can. Hopefully you don't forget about little ol' me back here in RI.

Darien

* * *

To: darienshields

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Re: V-day

Sent: Jan 19th 08:14:42

- - - -

That's a great idea. I'll bring it in front of the StuCo on Tuesday and see what they think. I'm sure they'll before it as much as I am. Makes our lives much easier.

Don't worry about Med school. You'll figure out where you want to go. Like you said, there are a lot of them out there all over the country. Maybe one day you'll wake up and it will just hit you. And then you can start filling out the applications and making plans to check out the campus. I know you'll find where to go.

Work's fine. A lot of stress with learning the new stuff for Fantasmic!, and some scheduling conflicts that I wish weren't happening. But it's all working itself out. I'm just hoping I'll be able to keep the job through Nursing school. As I'm going up in 'characters' I'll be able to make more. And the pays not half bad, as long as I don't leave entertainment. It's once you get into rides that the pay is only so-so. Let's hope I never have to cross train.

Serena

* * *

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Let's go out to eat.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

No money. Sorry

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Dad will pay. Gave me his CC.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Okay. NE 1 else coming?

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Yup. Celebrating

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

AHHH! U GOT IN!!

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Yes ma'am. Cheesecake Fac in 20.

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Gotcha. Whose getting Ames?

- - - -

From: Raye Henderson 657-555-9443

Can you?

- - - -

From: Serena Taylor 657-555-3192

Yup, see you in 20.

* * *

To: darienshields

From: moonbunny6

Subj: Raye

Sent: Jan 23rd, 2003 21:42:53

- - - -

Well, it's happened. Raye got into RISD! Not like we doubted it. Her photos are amazing and she deserves it. All the girls have gotten into the schools they wanted. Amy got into Stanford, so at least she'll be staying in LA. Raye will be with you in Providence. Lita will be in San Fran, so that's not too far away. Amy and I can road trip out to see her every once and a while. Mina will be out your way, too. NY seems so far away from California. I've never even been. Hopefully I'll get out there to see her while she's there. This is all so strange to me. We've always lived just down the street from each other, and now we're half way across the country from each other. I hate the idea of not being able to go down the street to see one of them. I just got back from Cheesecake Factory, and I couldn't help but think we'll never be able to celebrate like that. Just get a wild hair up our asses and just go.

It makes me very sad. Next year is going to be so hard.

Ren

* * *

To: moonbunny6

From: darienshields

Subj: Re: Raye

Sent: Jan 24th, 2003 02:53:33

- - - -

You'll have to tell Raye congrats for me. I'll be glad to show her around while she's out here. At least she'll know someone. You should take some comfort in that, at least, right? And it won't be so bad. You'll have the whole summer to have as much fun as you can. And you still have a whole semester to plan and enjoy what time you have. I know it's hard. But you'll get through it. At least the 3 of you will be close.

Don't be sad. It will all work out for the best.

* * *

_Moonbunny6 has just signed on._

Darienshields: Hey there, isn't it a little late to be on?

Moonbunny6: Yeah, I had a really hard time sleeping. Thought I'd log on and see if you might be on.

Darienshields: I'm glad I have a paper due then. I might have missed you if I didn't. :-D

Moonbunny6: I've spent the whole week wallowing. It's not like I'm not happy for them.

Moonbunny6: it's just all finally sinking in.

Darienshields: I know. It's hard to leave what you've known for so long. But you all are following your dreams.

Darienshields: And just think. With the internet and everything, you can all keep in touch. You have cell phones and email. You won't get that far apart.

Darienshields: It's going to take effort, but the best friend ships are worth keeping.

Moonbunny6: You make it hard for a girl to wall in self pity for very long, you know that?

Darienshields: I'm glad I can help. Self pity ages you. And you're looking fine just the way you are.

Moonbunny6: Have you looked at any other schools?

Darienshields: A few. One of my professors recommended staying at Brown, or trying John Hopkins. I just not sure. I'm sick of all the humidity.

Moonbunny6: Those are some really great schools.

Darienshields: I just wish I didn't have to look. It would be so much easier if pre-med and med school were combined.

Moonbunny6: It's an organization. Complicated is in its bylaws.

Darienshields: lol

Moonbunny6: You'll figure it out.

Darienshields: I know I will. I just wish it was easier

Moonbunny6: The same speech you gave me applies here, you know.

Darienshields: Guess I should just take my own advice then, huh?

Moonbunny6: Yup. Don't worry so much.

Darienshields: Alright then, I won't.

Moonbunny6: Crap, my mom has just informed me that if I don't get to sleep she's pulling my laptop.

Darienshields: Can't have that, now can we?

Moonbunny6: Night.

Darienshields: Night, Ren.

_Moonbunny6 has just signed off. _

_Darienshields has just signed off.

* * *

  
_

* ER is early release. It's a term that Disney uses when a cast member is cut from their shift early. Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter as much as I've had writing it!


End file.
